


Not a One-Time Thing

by GoodyearTheShippyCat



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Barebacking, Belts, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Height Differences, Held Down, Helios' POV, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Game, Rimming, Second Time, Using Appropriate Amounts of Lube, What Refractory Period?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyearTheShippyCat/pseuds/GoodyearTheShippyCat
Summary: Post-Eclipse, Helios wonders if he'll ever get another chance with Deimos, who he hasn't been able to stop thinking about since they worked together to save the ship. He asks around, and eventually gets to talk (and more) with Deimos again. It looks like he might just have a chance to get to know the other fighter better.





	Not a One-Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is full of spoilers for Starfighter: Eclipse, both the main storyline and the Deimos route. If you're planning to play it, maybe save this for afterwards! Other pairings and character interactions are my extrapolations from the game and comic, or my little headcanons. I’ve also had Deimos speak less than he did in the game (which was obviously necessary for exposition), to keep his character in line with the comic a little more. 
> 
> This fic has not had a thorough beta, so feel free to point out any errors you catch. It's also the first fic I've written since I was 16 (more than a decade ago...) so I'd be thrilled with any constructive criticism you might feel inclined to offer.

After our brief encounter in the cargo hold, I didn't catch more than a glimpse of Deimos for over a week. He certainly knew how to make himself scarce when he wanted to. Yet I couldn't get the mysterious fighter out of my head. I had thought we'd been connecting during the ordeal that arose from Abel being brainwashed... but maybe that was just wishful thinking, or endorphins from all the confrontations we'd found ourselves in. Or both?

Regardless, Deimos continued to occupy my thoughts. Of course, it didn't take long for my navigator to comment on my obvious distraction.

“Kepler to Helios! Were you even listening?”

I started out of my daydream as Selene waved his hand in front of my face. “Ack, sorry Selene. I guess I got lost in thought.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d be worried you might be the next one to try sabotaging the ship,” he joked, poking my shoulder. “Pass me a few of those, would you? As it is you aren’t exactly making my job go any faster here.”  
  
I picked up the toolkit and brought it closer to where Selene was working on the underside of our Starfighter. “Is there anything else I can do to help you out?”  
  
“Thanks!” Selene smiled at me and grabbed another tool from the box before returning his attention to the repairs. “I honestly asked you to come with mostly to entertain me. This maintenance work is more time consuming than interesting, but with the techs so busy handling repairs on the ship infrastructure after the destruction Abel wrought, someone has to do it.”  
  
“I guess I haven’t exactly been the most sparkling conversationalist today, huh? What do you want to talk about?”

“How about you tell me what’s been on your mind lately? Maybe that will keep it from wandering,” he turned his head and winked at me before resuming his work. “Would it have anything to do with a certain other fighter whom I probably owe my life to?”

I could feel my cheeks heat, and was glad that Selene’s focus was still on the task in front of him. “Mayyyybe… I just don’t get his sudden avoidance of me, when we’d been really getting on well. I mean, I don’t exactly know a lot about the guy, apart from the fact that him and Cain spend a lot of time together.”

Selene hummed thoughtfully, though I couldn’t tell whether it was directed at my statement or the repairs. He responded momentarily, “Do you know if him and Cain are… involved? Cain is pretty protective of both Abel and Deimos, but I’m in the same boat as you, not knowing much beyond that. Being the new recruits on the ship does have a few downsides.”  
  
_I hadn’t even thought of that._ I knew Deimos was pretty cagey, so it was entirely possible that him and Cain were together and I had just been too dense to notice. He had seemed really freaked out when we found Cain unconscious in the hallway…

“Ughhhhh,” I exclaimed after a few moments considering this new possibility. I scrubbed my hand through my hair. “I just wish I knew what his deal is. The only person I can even think to ask is Cain, and that just seems like a bad idea for so many reasons right now.”

“You could see whether one of the other fighters knows if there’s actually some kind of love triangle going on there, I suppose. Phobos might also know, depending on how much fire you’re looking to play with in order to find some answers.”

“Hmmm, I might start with the first approach.”

“Good call,” he nodded. “Don’t let me keep you here. But if you turn up anything interesting, you can always come back and regale me with the story!”

I really was lucky to have been paired with a navigator who was not only brilliant and hard-working, but who was so easygoing and supportive. Selene and I had been working more seamlessly as a team than even before the incident with the derelict ship. And in our downtime we'd hung out, played some cards with the technicians (he almost always won), and traded stories of our lives before enlisting. He was the closest thing to family I'd had since V... well... 

 _Best not to dwell on that right now_ , I thought, and tried to push it out of my mind.

I grabbed my jacket from where I’d tossed it over the wing of the _Edifice_ , and went to go see whether Selene's suggestion lead to anything. 

 

***

 

I found Athos, as expected, in the mess hall trading gossip. _Perfect._

“Hey! Helios, come join us!” He waved me over and held out his fist in greeting. I bumped my own against it as I took a seat on the bench next to him, and nodded to Praxis. The taller fighter looked a bit exasperated, though I sometimes wondered if the eyepatch made him seem more annoyed than he actually was. 

“Athos. Praxis. Encke. What're you guys talking about?”

Athos replied before the other two could even open their mouths. “I was just trying to get the scoop on what's up between Ethos and Selene, but Praxis isn't being very forthcoming. Now that _you're_ here, maybe you can enlighten us?”

“Selene and Ethos? Huh.” I was thrown a bit by the suggestion. I hadn't really thought about the two of them like that, and Selene hadn't mentioned anything to me. “Do you mean, like, beyond working together on the Angler language project?”

Encke smirked and shook his head. “Okay, I have more important things to do than sit and listen to you go on, Athos. Got a meeting with the CO to get to.” He rose, then looked over at me. “Don't let him turn you into an incorrigible gossip, too, Helios. See you all at group combat training tomorrow.”

Athos wasn't deterred from his goal in the slightest. “You're even more dense than Praxis,” he said, getting a ‘hmmph’ in response from the other man. “You seriously haven't heard Selene mention anything? Please tell me you've got something more than this tin soldier.” 

Praxis sighed loudly, “I told you, I don't pry into what my navigator does on his own time. It's his business, and I couldn't care less. Now, if you'll excuse me, I also have places to be.” He stood and left briskly, without so much as a goodbye. 

“Man, someone should remove that stick from his ass before he hurts himself,” I quipped.

Athos grinned. “Glad to see the power of observation hasn't completely deserted you, Helios. Though I doubt you're volunteering for the job?”

I held up my hands and shook my head vigorously.

“I figured. You _have_ been in your own world a fair bit lately, though. I was starting to wonder if you'd been brainwashed by aliens, too.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? Now I’m starting to worry!” I joked. “Just been distracted, I guess. I wasn't expecting my first away mission to be such a weird, intense experience.”

“You sure it's the mission that has you distracted?” An amused glint found its way to his eyes. “Or would it be a certain fighter you worked with to save all our skins? A certain small, shifty fighter?”

I looked down at the table in front of me, but I could still feel him looking at me. 

“Because the grapevine has it, you two were spending some time together while figuring out what was wrong with Abel. Deimos doesn't really spend time with anyone else but Cain. Yet, since the day we all almost died thanks to Abel's sabotage, Deimos has been all but absent and you've been more than a bit preoccupied.”

I took a deep breath and made eye contact again. “Actually, Athos, that's sort of why I came to find you.”

He inclined his head, but stayed silent for once, waiting for me to continue. 

“I'm brand new to this ship, and most of you guys were already assigned together beforehand. I figure you probably know a bit more about Deimos than I do, and aside from Cain, are probably my best bet for some answers.”

He looked intrigued. “Have you tried asking Cain about him?”

I shook my head. “Nah. He's been spending all his time visiting Abel in the brig, and I doubt he'd be thrilled by me probing into his... associate's... business.”

“Probably a wise move,” he nodded sagely, “Cain's overprotective at the best of times. In his current state, you'd be lucky to walk away from that with just a black eye.” 

“I don’t suppose you know much about Deimos, huh? Any idea if him and Cain are just ‘associates’, or whether they’ve ever been an item?”

Athos stroked his chin in thought. “Apart from the usual rumours about it? I haven’t got anything concrete for you,” he shrugged.

“Figured as much,” I sighed.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t put all my eggs in this basket. From what I can tell, he’s not exactly the type to go in for serious long-term commitment. Assuming that’s what you’re looking for.”  
  
“I mean, not _necessarily_...” I said, drawing out the last word.

“It just seems to me that you’re putting an awful lot of thought into it for a one-night stand.” I tried not to react to his statement, realizing he meant it generally, and that the very specific instance I was thinking of wasn’t public knowledge.

Undeterred by my lack of response, he continued, “So why are you into Deimos, anyway? I mean, apart from the fact that he’s got that whole ‘hot but crazy’ thing going on, obviously. It’s not _my_ thing, but whatever floats your boat.”  
  
I shrugged and tried to figure out something to say that wouldn’t involve blurting out how fantastic the sex we’d had in the cargo hold had been. _What was it about him that I was so drawn to?_  
  
“I guess I like a bit of mystery?” I offered weakly.

Athos rolled his eyes. “Well then, the only advice I have for you is to watch yourself around the knives,” he gave an exaggerated shudder. “Seriously, there are so many guys on this ship you could get involved with who aren’t likely to stab you in your sleep.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” I countered.  
  
“Mostly in having your most sensitive bits remain attached to your body, I think.”

That got a bark of laughter out of me. “Well, thanks for the pep talk. I’ll look into taking some self defense classes or something.”

“Okay, see you later, Helios. Don't catch space flu!”

I smiled and waved goodbye to Athos. _That joke is going to get old_ real _fast_ , I thought to myself before beginning to mull over what I'd learned. 

 

***

 

The following week, I finally got the drop on Deimos after spying him and Phobos come out of a training simulation. I waited until the two of them finished conversing and parted ways, then made my presence known. Stepping out from around one of the simulation rigs, I blocked his exit. He didn't startle, but his right eyebrow rose an inch as he surveyed me from behind the curtain of his hair, which was falling tantalizingly across his face. Maybe he already knew I'd been watching.   
  
_Damn. Not much gets past this guy._

“Hey, you busy?” I said, lamely. _Great start, Helios. You're a real Casanova!_

He didn't reply, just gazed at me levelly for a moment. Then started walking again, adjusting to go around me. 

“Can I walk with you?” I tried again. _Oh yeah, that second attempt really blew the first one out of the sky. Ugh._

He slowed his pace, just slightly, which I took for an invitation, falling into step beside him. I gave up on my attempts at conversation, figuring maybe comfortable silence was the best strategy for the moment.

In a rarely used side corridor we were taking ( _one of his sneaking routes_ , I assumed), Deimos stopped in his tracks. Had I not been watching him so intently, I might have kept on going and bumped into him in the narrow space. As it was, I stopped a split second later, which left us standing in close proximity. I willed myself to maintain a neutral expression as I looked down at the shorter fighter, who seemed to be working himself up to actually say something. 

“Helios. What do you want?” he asked, in a tone that gave away nothing. 

 _Crap._ “Ummm, I guess I was just wondering where you'd disappeared to the past week or so. I've barely seen you around at all.”

Silence. He blinked, but didn't let go of my eyes. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get the hang of conversations with Deimos at this rate. It was like starting from the beginning again. Slightly disheartening, considering I thought we'd made some progress back when we were handling the Abel crisis. Maybe he didn’t see the point in talking unless we were all about to be killed.

I tried again. “I mean, I was enjoying your company–”

His eyes widened fractionally, and he broke our shared gaze. 

“Uhhh, I mean, I liked working with you the other week. It was nice getting to talk with you. Not that I didn't also enjoy... But I totally get it if that was just a one-time thing. That's cool, no problem,” I rambled. “It's just that I'd like to get to know you more, and... I was thinking we could hang out sometime, now that our lives aren't in imminent danger. You know, be friends or whatever.”  
  
_Shit._ Really stuck my foot in it there. 

His brows—or the one I could see, at least—scrunched towards his nose, giving his delicate face an almost pained look. 

“You know after shore leave we'll probably be reassigned.”

I nodded, and he glanced back up at me. “Yeah, fighter life. It is what it is. Doesn't mean we can't spend a bit of time together in the meanwhile. Or keep in touch after, even. You never know, we might cross paths again on future deployments,” I shrugged, and watched as the corner of Deimos’ mouth quirked upwards ever so slightly.

“Okay.”  
  
He turned to continue walking, delaying his first stride just enough to ensure I was following. 

 

***

 

After passing through a few more maintenance corridors, we reached the section of the Kepler that contained the sleeping quarters. I wasn't certain exactly how we'd ended up back here. _Apparently I need to spend more time skulking around the bowels of the ship_ , I thought to myself.  
  
Turning into the adjacent hallway, we ended up in front of the room Selene and I shared. Deimos stood next to the door, weight over one leg and hip cocked, watching me from behind his hair.

“Uh, I don't know what you're up to right now, but I was just going to relax for a bit then go grab dinner.” I opened the door, but remained outside in the hall. He was making no move to leave, and it would be rude to just end the (admittedly fairly one-sided) conversation there and shut the door in his face. “...did you want to come in?”  
  
I motioned for him to enter first, and after a moment of hesitation, he did. 

 _Was he seriously worried I would do something when he turned his back on me?_ I wondered. _I mean, apart from surreptitiously checking out his ass. And really, whoever designed our uniform pants had to know they'd have that effect._

Deimos paused in the middle of the room and slowly glanced around, taking everything in, as if all the rooms weren't laid out pretty much identically to each other throughout this section.

I brushed past him to get over to the desk, taking off my jacket and dropping it on the back of the chair. Selene liked the room just a few degrees warmer than I would normally keep it. I grabbed a bottle of water from the corner of the desk and turned around, leaning on the edge of it. 

The other fighter had situated himself by the far post of the bunk, one shoulder resting on it. His arms were crossed in front of his compact, lightly-muscled chest, but his stance seemed relaxed. He watched as I took a swig from the water bottle, and I wondered if I would always have to be the one to start the conversation. 

“Would you like some?” I asked, gesturing with the bottle. 

He shook his head once, but remained silent. I started talking about the first topic that came to mind, feeling almost nervous. 

“So, how do you like being partnered with Phobos? I mean, if that's not a weird thing to ask. I haven't really had the chance to talk with him much. He seems fairly motivated, though?”

“He's fine. We’re compatible enough…” the response was accompanied by a shrug.

Deimos' stare felt almost charged in the privacy of the small room. _I'm probably just reading into it too much._

“That's nice. I can't imagine how tough it would be to work alongside a navigator who you didn't get along with. Makes me wonder how they decide to pair up a navi and fighter, ya know? Like, what are the most important qualities when deciding on a match? Selene and I have been working well together so far–”

My stream-of-consciousness rambling cut off abruptly as Deimos stood up straight again, dropping his arms to his sides and crossing the distance between us. He almost appeared to be prowling. My mouth went dry in spite of the water I'd just swallowed.

“What's up? Decided you want a drink after all?” I held up the bottle. The smaller man stopped once he was standing close, ignoring the proffered water and pinning me with his gaze. 

“Earlier…you said you enjoyed yourself,” he said so quietly I almost couldn’t make it out, even in the empty room. As if to emphasize his next words, he hooked two fingers into the waistband of my pants and tilted his head slightly, giving me a questioning look. An invitation. “Want to, again?”

After a moment of processing probably the most words I’d heard him speak in almost two weeks, I mumbled something to the affirmative and placed my hands on Deimos' slim hips, gently at first. I leaned in for a kiss and he surged forward, meeting me more than halfway—causing me to tighten my grip, my fingers digging into the flesh near his hip bones. 

This elicited a small gasp, which I captured in my mouth, along with his open lips. I slid my tongue between them and he opened to me, his tongue gliding over mine as I probed deeper. I'd been half hard after he'd come over to proposition me, but the intensifying kisses brought me to full attention rapidly. 

I could feel my cock straining at the front of my uniform pants, and an answering hardness grow in his as I pulled him flush against me. I took advantage of my half-seated position, and our momentarily similar height, to explore the underside of his jawline with my mouth. I gave a light nip to the corner where it met his neck and he shivered against me. 

“Fuck. Deimos. You're so... hot.” I managed to get out between placing hard, sucking kisses all down his neck. 

“Ah...” He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck as I moved down to his collarbones, roughly pulling his jacket and the neckline of his shirt to the side. 

He had practically scrambled into my lap and was rolling his hips in sharp little circles. _God, he's gonna drive me insane_ , I thought before positioning my hands under his ass, grabbing hold of him as I pushed off from the desk. He smoothly locked his legs around my waist and I could feel as he engaged all his core muscles, making his lean mass easy to carry over to the bed while we continued kissing fervently. 

Being careful not to knock his head on the upper bunk, I deposited us on the lower mattress and paused to admire the scene before me. Even still fully clothed, Deimos was already looking debauched; his normally sleek hair sticking out in a few places, his lips flushed red and swollen, slight marks already making themselves known on his neck. And that heated stare, roaming over my body now, seemingly causing my blood to come to a boil beneath the skin. 

He reached out a hand to slide it down the front of my pants, but I caught his wrist before it could get too far. Pushing his arm back to his side, I gave my best roguish smile and said, “You're still wearing too many clothes.” 

His eyes seemed to sparkle as the tip of his tongue flicked out to lick his upper lip. _Damn is that ever distracting._  
  
Deimos shrugged out of his jacket as I ran my hands up his sides, rucking up the fabric of his shirt. Once his arms were free, I continued lifting the garment off him while following it up his body with my mouth. Kissing his stomach and watching it flutter at the stimulation; his lower ribs, which were slightly visible below a thin layer of muscle; the center of his sternum, eventually pulling the shirt off entirely and tossing it carelessly to the side.

Clambering over him as he lay back on the bed, I found his mouth again. _He has the softest lips I’ve ever kissed._ I couldn’t get enough; felt like I could just kiss him for hours and be satisfied. He obviously had other intentions, though, squirming slightly underneath me. I felt clever hands work their way under the edge of my shirt, tickling slightly as he worked it up my back and over my head. We barely broke contact to get it the rest of the way off, but as soon as it was done, surged back against each other. My bare chest sliding against his, the heat of our bodies mingling.

I rolled my hips against his and was rewarded with a breathy little moan as our erections ground up against each other. I saw Deimos stretch his hands up past his head, exposing the full length of his petite, attractive upper body. I couldn’t resist, and began licking my way up that expanse of lovely flesh. I began to lap at his nipples, getting more tiny noises out of him. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed as he grabbed onto the posts of the bedframe, and something clicked in my lust-addled mind.

The memory of our first time, in the cargo hold—the way he’d wound his wrists up in the rope rigging that held crates of MREs and other supplies in place—flashed in front of my mind’s eye and seemed for a moment to overlay with the position he was in, writhing below me on the bed. Just beyond his hands, I noticed the door to the closet was ajar, and I could see my favourite set of civilian clothing hanging by the front, including a belt. A belt that had two lines of parallel grommets running its entire length, any of which would fit the metal prongs of the buckle.

I leaned back on my haunches, getting an impatient look from Deimos as if to ask why I had stopped. I smirked and grabbed his hips, pulling his ass sharply into my lap while his upper body remained on the mattress. His eyes widened and he sucked in a deep breath as I ran my right palm firmly over his cock, which looked absolutely delicious pushing up against the fabric of his uniform pants. I continued stroking up his body, pressing him into the mattress, while maintaining a firm grip on his left hip with the other hand. Bending over him again, pressing his thighs up against his stomach with my body, I bent my head down to kiss him. My right hand latched onto his opposing wrist, bringing it over to the other one, still trailing above his head.

I held both of his delicate wrists firmly in my hand, marvelling at how such fragile-seeming joints held such strength—having seen them in action before. Pinned beneath me, Deimos was moving even more than before: panting and grinding his ass against the front of my pants. I brought my mouth right up to his ear and whispered, low and slightly hoarse with desire.

“I have an idea. Wait right here, and _don’t move_.” I squeezed his wrists to emphasize my point, and pulled away with some difficulty. He really was too beautiful, laid out like this, watching my every move with obvious anticipation. I got up, tugged my boots off, and headed around the bed to the closet. Snatching up the belt I’d spied earlier, I returned to the bed. As ordered, the smaller fighter had remained in the position I’d left him—wrists high above his head, legs spread out to either side, chest rising and falling rapidly as his eyes focused on the length of thick canvas in my hands. His pupils were blown out so wide that his pale grey-blue eyes looked like black pools.

I climbed slowly back into the bed beside him, and in slow, obvious motions, I let him watch as I brought the belt up above his head, looping it around his wrists. Pulling it tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to wriggle his hands free, I fastened the buckle and checked with a finger to make sure the fabric wasn’t cutting into his wrists anywhere and left enough room for normal circulation. He sighed contentedly and I lowered my gaze to his face.

“Is that okay? Are you comfortable?”  
  
He gave an enthusiastic nod, so I took the remaining length of the belt and tied it to one of the posts supporting the top bunk. He immediately tested it by tugging his wrists in toward his body ( _Brat_ , I thought fondly) but it held firm and he gave me an assessing look as I turned my attention to removing the rest of his clothing. I undid each of his boots slowly, taking them off and placing them by the foot of the bed while he vibrated and hummed quietly each time I touched him. Undoing his fly, I yanked the pants quickly down over his skinny hips, admiring the outline of his cock though the basic black, military-issue underwear. Getting his legs free, I lay down between them, propped up on my elbows, hands hooked around the outside of his hips.  
  
Looking up at him to watch his reaction as I brought my mouth down towards the hot length in front of me, I paused. His face suddenly displayed a mix of confusion and vulnerability that hadn’t been there with anything we’d done previously. I stopped in my tracks and placed a gentle hand on his side, sitting up.

“Wha?” he mumbled, watching me, wide-eyed.

“I was just thinking how much I’d like to taste you,” I said, leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips. “If that’s okay with you.”

His brows drew together adorably and his mouth opened slightly as the information got through the haze of lust. “Umm...” his gaze fell down and to the side. “Don’t have to.”  
  
_Oh Deimos,_ I thought sadly, wondering who had been neglecting him like this.  
  
I brought my hand to his chin, tilting it back towards me so I could make eye contact again. He didn’t resist, surveying my face silently.

“I want to,” I said, without room for misinterpretation, “but only if _you_ want to, okay?”

He took a moment to think, eyes boring into mine, then responded, “’kay.”

“Yeah?” I double checked, just to be sure, running my hand up and down his side in what I hoped was a comforting gesture.

He gave a nod, the vulnerability gone from his face, replaced with quiet determination.

I smiled, and kissed him again, long and deep. Pulling up again after what seemed a pleasant eternity, I added, “You change your mind, let me know, yeah?”  
  
He smiled at me shyly, which I took for confirmation. I made my way down his body again, kissing harder this time, nipping at his ribs, and licking down from his belly button to the elastic of his underwear. Re-positioning myself between his legs again, I kneaded my hands into his hips as I breathed out, hot, all down the length of his still fabric-clad cock. Above me, I heard a gasp, and felt the smaller man pull at his bonds again as he writhed. I mouthed my way up his arousal, dampening the material over it, and pressing my tongue to the spot where pre-cum had soaked through the fabric, greeted by a high-pitched whine in response. Inhaling the faintly musky scent of him, I proceeded to lick along his waistband, hooking my fingers into it and kissing up each hipbone in turn, dragging my teeth back down them.

I peeled the underwear down his hips slowly, freeing his erection, which sprung up and bobbed against his abdomen. I could feel my mouth water just looking at it. Gazing up along its length, I met Deimos’ eyes again. They were slightly glassy, and a flush had spread across his cheekbones. _Wow_ , I thought, pleased with myself for working him into such a lovely state.  
  
“Puh…please,” he whispered, voice raspy.  
  
I didn’t need to be asked twice. Taking him in hand, I squeezed and gave one firm stroke before bringing my lips down to meet it. I kissed the head, then dipped my tongue to lap right where it met the shaft. A needy whimper prompted me to lick a stripe from base to tip, then suck the head into my mouth, swirling my tongue over it. His hips bucked, and I used the motion to take more of the shaft into my mouth even as I clamped my hands down on his hips to hold him in place.

“Unnnhhaahhhh!” He was getting even more vocal, which only spurred me on. I wanted to hear all the sounds I could get him to make. Wanted to keep hearing him pant as I went at it in earnest. I started rolling my hips against the mattress to get a bit of friction on my own aching erection.

Bobbing up and down his length, I brought one hand over to encircle the base, applying pressure and matching the stroke to the movement of my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks and hummed, provoking even more small moans as Deimos’ body twisted back and forth beneath me.

 _Oh god, if I keep this up much longer, we’re both going to come_ , I thought as he tried to speak.  
  
“Huh-Helios,” he threw his head back, breathing heavily and pulling at the belt which still held his wrists. He looked down at me again, the desire in his eyes powerfully intoxicating.

Licking my way down his cock, I continued further down, mouthing at his balls and pressing a firm, open-mouthed kiss to the flesh beneath them. Hearing the startled gasp from above, I looked up again.  
  
“Good?”  
  
Another nod, a little bit of the vulnerability from before, but none of the confusion. I bent my head again, licking gently around the outer edge of his entrance, teasing him. Gasping, panting, and wriggling ensued, my companion eager for more.

Unable to wait any longer, I sat up quickly and shucked my pants and underwear in one go. I crawled up the bed and undid the knot which held the belt to the support post. Deimos whined a little, but I reeled him in towards me by his bound hands, pulling them up against my chest and wrapping my other arm around his waist. Our bare cocks slid against each other, causing both of us to inhale sharply as I found my way into his mouth again, tongue questing for more.  
  
“Just changing positions, Deimos,” I said up against his ear. “I want you from behind.”  
  
He exhaled a shuddery breath, nuzzling against my cheek, kissing gently at my neck. Reciprocating, I kissed his throat, ears, and the nape of his neck while urging him to turn around. I ran my hands along his chest once his back was up against me, pinching his nipples and getting a surprised ‘Oh!’ out of him. I lowered him to his forearms, and he arched his back, presenting for me, and looking back over his shoulder to watch my reaction. I licked my lips and placed my hands on the twin globes of his ass, squeezing them.

I dove back in with my face, licking a wide swath up between his cheeks. I stuck my thumb into my mouth, getting it nice and wet, then swirling around the entrance again, spreading a little pressure over the entire surface. He was eagerly pushing his hips back, trying to force his way onto my fingers. “Hey, hey, wait a second, let me grab the lube,” I pulled away and he looked back to stare daggers at me. _Yikes._  

“Just want to make sure you’re comfortable,” I said apologetically, “I know for a fact you didn’t have a chance to prepare yourself in advance this time,” I referenced the slightly unusual circumstances of our first hook up while scooting over to the side of the bed and rummaging in the drawer of the desk next to it.

While I was up there, I checked the belt around his wrists. They were a little red from where he’d been pulling at it, but the skin looked fine and his fingers were still warm and had colour in them. He kissed and sucked at my hip as I tied the belt to the bedpost again, hands shaking just a little with anticipation.

As I moved behind him again, I let my fingers trail down his spine, slowly going over each bump all the way to his tailbone, then further down. Running my fingertips lightly over his entrance, I poured lube onto them. A sharp intake of breath from Deimos.

“Oh, sorry! Too cold?” I began massaging the slick onto him and my fingers, putting a bit of pressure on the tiny pucker beneath them. The smaller fighter began rocking his hips back again, and I met his movement, slowly working a finger inside him. _So tight_. I gave myself a stroke with my free hand and groaned as I watched my finger slip all the way in, feeling the heat and the squeeze of him.

Knowing that if I kept touching myself—however tempting—I wasn’t going to last, I brought my hand to his hip and grabbed it hard, moving him on and off of my finger, working another one into him. He’d dropped his head, hair hanging over his face, breathing deep and slow as he pushed back against my hand. He was so quiet, which wasn’t unusual, but suddenly I worried he wouldn’t mention anything if I was hurting him.  
  
“You doing okay?” I enquired, my voice low and hoarse with lust, stroking his side. I received a nod and a happy-sounding hum in reply. Reassured, I pulled my fingers out part way, poured more lube into them, and plunged into him again in one smooth, controlled motion. He let out a whoosh of breath and arched his neck, lifting his face. Craning my head, I could just see his mouth open, eyes closed. Slowly scissoring my fingers inside him, I bent over and kissed his back, nipping at his lovely little shoulder blades and admiring the spare musculature shifting below pale, ashy skin.

I added a third finger slowly, watching him stretch to accommodate it, pausing once it was all the way in to let him adjust. I started moving all three fingers together, crooking the tips down toward the mattress on each outward stroke to skim his prostate. Deimos was begging wordlessly, just needy little sounds escaping from his mouth. “Nnuh, nnow…” he eventually managed.

Grabbing the bottle of lube, I slicked myself up thoroughly, then removed my fingers and quickly replaced them with my painfully hard cock. I sunk into him slowly but inexorably, pushing as deep as I could go and then holding the position. Fully enveloped in his heat, I rested my forehead in the center of his upper back for a moment, trying to get my breathing under control. He was _so_ tight around me, I could barely think, overwhelmed with the urge to just start pounding into him and never stop.

He made an impatient noise below me and bucked his hips, so I grabbed them again and rolled my own, grinding into him. Pulling back out almost all the way, I slid home again and again in long, even motions, slowly speeding up while holding him firmly in place. The only sounds in the room were those of us moving together, his breathy little pants, and my deeper inhale and exhale as I buried myself in him over and over.

“God, you feel so good,” I said, moving my hands up to his shoulders, and digging my fingers in. “You want harder?” I asked, giving an experimental snap to my hips on my next thrust.

“Hnnnh, mmmmm,” he murmured, clearly enjoying himself.

Gripping the smaller man’s shoulders firmly to hold him steady, I added extra momentum to each thrust, slamming my hips into him audibly. Upping the pace, I bore down on him hard, and little moans joined his panting.  
  
“Mmmm, yeah, I wanna hear you,” I grunted out as I snapped my hips again, rolling them into him before quickly resuming my rapid thrusts.

A quiet “unnnh, ahh!” escaped his lips, and his moans increased slightly in pitch.

For a few minutes, we rode out the thoughtless bliss of a really good fuck, the temperature of the room seeming to climb around us as we moved together. My hair began clinging to my forehead with all the exertion, and a few drops of sweat fell from my forehead into the curve of his back. Folding myself over him, I placed my tongue where they had landed and licked a trail up along the middle of his back. My thrusts slowed but maintained their force, ploughing deep into him each time.

“Hahhh,” Deimos moaned as I brought my teeth down at the point where his neck met his shoulder, sucking on the flesh. I moved my hands from each of his shoulders, running them firmly up and down his sides. With my right arm, I reached underneath him to take his neglected cock in hand. That earned a gasping sigh, which became a low groan as I stroked him, threading my left hand into his hair at the same time, grasping near the roots and giving a tug backward. He canted his hips at even more of an angle into mine, and after giving his hair another pull, I let my hand trail out of it to rest on his upper back. I pushed his shoulders down smoothly to the bed so his head rested between the elbows of his bound arms, and worked into a shallower, faster rhythm again.

I could feel myself getting close, and Deimos’ whines were getting needier each time he let one out. Making a snap decision, I released the knot in the belt holding it to the bedframe. Wrapping an arm underneath the little fighter, I held him against my chest as I leaned back, pulling him into my lap with our bodies still connected.

I used my free hand to grab the dangling end of the belt, pulling his still-bound wrists back up and over my head. His clever little fingers slid along the close-shaved portion of my undercut, and latched into the mop of hair above. With my face pressed into the side of his neck, I licked around the shell of his ear and bit the lobe lightly, getting a small moan out of him. Thrusting upwards, I bounced him in my lap with short, sharp movements of my hips.

 _Too good, not gonna last much longer,_ my arousal-addled brain thought as I kissed and sucked on Deimos’ neck, feeling the tendons in it tense when he tossed his head back. Bringing my free hand up to my mouth, I licked the flat of my palm, then brought it down to the cock of the gorgeous creature in my lap. I swirled the wet surface over the head, then wrapped my fingers around him firmly and moved them up and down along the shaft in time with my thrusts.

His panting became even more ragged, and with one long sigh, I felt him clench around me as he came, running hot down my hand and splattering the sheets in front of us. With that I was gone; the heat and pressure too much, I let out a wordless cry and buried my face into Deimos’ neck. My hips lost their rhythm a bit as I bucked up into him a few more times, chasing the end of my own release, then stilling. Following an aftershock or two, I struggled to gather my wits about me. I switched the arm holding the now pliant fighter against me, using just my forearm so I wouldn’t get his chest sticky but he wouldn’t flop over. Then I brought my clean hand around to the back of my head, finding his fingers still buried in my hair, though no longer gripping it hard. Taking his hands, I brought them back in front of us, and he stirred a bit.

I helped lift him off myself, gasping as a cool shock of air replaced the molten heat of him around my softening cock. Laying him down on his back, I slumped to rest on the side of my hip, keeping myself upright with one arm. I used the other hand to undo the buckle on the belt, sliding it over his hands again and tossing it to the floor. I ran my fingers over his wrists, looking to make sure they weren’t too abraded. I noticed him watching me with one eye—the other was hidden by his bangs, which had fallen over his titled head as he lay on the pillow.

“You doing okay?” I asked. He blinked lazily up at me and gave a slight nod, the corner of his mouth rising to form the shadow of a smile. I smirked back and flopped down beside him on my back, exhaling a contented sigh.

 

***

 

After we'd caught our breath for a while, Deimos rose to grab some tissue and quickly mopped up the worst of the evidence of our activities. He tossed the wad of paper in the bin and reached for his pants, which were hanging off the edge of the desk. I sat up rapidly, and leaned forward to capture his wrist before he could start to put them on. 

_These small quarters have their benefits, I guess._

“Hey, what's the rush? Selene will still be out for a while, working with Ethos on that Angler language stuff.” I glanced at the clock, “Besides, dinner isn’t exactly going to get cold if we don’t show up right on time.” I winked at him playfully.  

Deimos met my eyes with a tentative, almost curious glance. I gave a slight tug on the arm I was still holding. “Stay for a few minutes.” 

He let the pants fall to the ground in a heap, stepped over them, hesitated, and turned around again. My face fell before I could stop it. But, once he'd retrieved some more tissues, he returned to the bunk, perching just on the edge of the mattress and offering them to me. I couldn't help cracking a stupid grin as I took some from him, brushing our fingertips together, and cleaned myself up.

 _Way to play it cool, Helios_.

I threw the balled up tissues at the bin, but the clump bounced off the rim and landed beside it. “I swear I'm a better shot from my seat in the cockpit.”

Deimos' subtly rolled the eye which wasn't obscured by the thick section of hair that fell down his face. He seemed amused, yet there was a tension to the set of his shoulders that made it look like he might bolt at any moment. I considered my next move carefully, not wanting to spook him.

Stretching and stifling a yawn, I lounged on my side, propped up on my bent arm. I let my eyes trail down the length of the smaller man's body, and back up again, then patted the mattress beside me. “Why don't you bring that gorgeous ass back to bed so I can touch it again?” His breath hitched. _Success._

Looking back at me over his shoulder, Deimos also slid onto his side, and backed in next to my body, resting his head on the pillow. My fingers hovered above his hip for a moment, then I drew them lightly down his flank, just barely grazing the skin. Although his face remained a passive mask, goosebumps sprung up in the wake of my touch as it ran gently down his thigh, and he gave a full-body shiver. His hand shot out and found mine, pressing it firmly against his leg, right by the crook of his knee. Hooking my hand around it, I maintained the pressure he'd demonstrated while slowly sliding my hand back up his leg, giving a firm squeeze to his ass on the way. He bucked back into me, and I used the opportunity to lock my entire forearm across both his hips, pinning him against me.

My companion gasped and wriggled slightly in my hold, but I just gripped him tighter. He was rapidly getting hard again, his breathing becoming audible as it quickened. “So good,” I whispered in his ear. He ducked his head slightly, and I pulled back a little to make sure he was all right. 

He squeezed my wrist, hard. “…more,” he said, a touch breathily. Using the extra space we'd made, I snaked my other arm between us, and scooped my hand under his neck, letting the fingers rest along his throat. In immediate response, he arched his back and let his head knock against my shoulder on the pillow. His mouth fell open slightly, and a small noise escaped from the back of his throat—something between a gasp and a whine.

“You like this, don't you?” He gave as much of a nod as he could manage with my hand holding his neck in place. “You need someone who isn't afraid to play rough with you, huh?”

With another small moan, Deimos bucked his hips again, trying to find some source of friction for his neglected cock. It jutted out in front of him, now dripping at the tip. Readjusting the position of my arm, I kept his upper hip held in place and wrapped his erection in my hand. It was hot and heavy in my palm; slightly shorter than my own, but nice and thick. I gave a gentle squeeze with both my hands, applying a little pressure to his cock and throat at the same time.

“Nnnnn-Heliosssss…” The resultant whine was all the encouragement I needed.

I began stroking his cock in earnest. It didn't take long before the quiet fighter was shaking against me, nearing his second release. He was letting out a string of tiny noises in between panting breaths. My body had perked up and taken an interest again, too, so I rocked my hips against him in time with my strokes. Grinding my length along the cleft of his firm little ass, I was getting close, myself.

Leaning over him, I whispered in his ear, “Come for me, Deimos.”

That was it. His eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent shout, I felt his cock twitch in my hand and liquid heat ran down it. I stroked him through his peak, and without a break tipped him onto his back and straddled his hips. Taking myself in hand, it took only a few pumps before my own orgasm painted his stomach.

As I was still recovering, Deimos shifted slightly beneath me. I placed my palm on his chest, pressing down just enough for him to feel my weight behind it, and he stilled, looking up at me. His expression was what I could only guess to be contentment; it was different from his normal blank slate, but almost as mysterious. I felt the corners of my mouth curl upwards gently. 

“Beautiful,” I said simply. A pale flush actually coloured high on his cheekbones. Carefully getting off of him, I collected the extra tissues from earlier which had ended up scattered over the bed. I wiped up our commingling fluids, which had pooled in the shallow indents of his abdominals, then tossed the waste into the bin with greater success. 

Deimos seemed significantly calmer, or perhaps just more tired out than he had been after the first round. I gathered him into my arms as I lay down beside him, and he went willingly. We lay there in companionable silence as our breathing and heartrates returned to normal, sweat cooling on our skin. I chanced a look down at him. His visible eye was fluttering slowly open and shut, obviously fighting the temptation to sleep. I rubbed my hand slowly up and down his back, drifting happily. 

 

***

 

When I woke up a short time later, my visitor was gone, as I had expected. Having known that would likely be the case didn’t stop the slight pang in my chest upon facing the reality. _Hopefully it doesn’t take another two weeks for him to come around again_ , I thought to myself. I wasn’t even going to worry about the possibility that he wouldn’t at all, at least for now. I had just had thoroughly mind-blowing sex—I could wallow in self pity later, if it came to that.

After cleaning myself up more thoroughly, I tossed on my favourite civvies and straightened up the room a bit. I was still looking for my belt when Selene knocked on the door quietly. 

“Come in!”

My navigator entered, looking tired but happy. He gave me a once-over and smiled slyly. 

“I take it you had a good afternoon?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. How'd your work go? Any breakthroughs?”

“Mmm? You could say that, I guess,” Selene offered, avoiding my gaze by pretending to search for something on the desk. 

 _Maybe Athos_ was _onto something_ , I thought. 

“Mmm hmm. Well, I was planning to grab a bite to eat, if you want to tag along.” Giving up his pretense, Selene agreed to the plan and we left the room.

I didn't have to wonder about where my belt had gotten off to for very long, at least. As we joined the line for dinner, I caught sight of the stray item from my wardrobe leaving the mess hall. It was hooked tightly around Deimos' hips as he walked beside a slumping Cain. I smiled down at my tray. 

_I guess it's not a one-time thing after all._

Selene and I sat together at a table in the corner, alone for the moment. I dove into my food, just now realizing how hungry I had become. In between mouthfuls, I arched my eyebrows at him. 

"So, you and Ethos, huh?" 

Selene choked, coughing as his eyes watered.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, if you want to chat or prompt me!  
> https://goodyeartheshippycat.tumblr.com/


End file.
